Light of The Life Pureblood Princess
by SL-Dragon
Summary: Semi Canon. Bercerita tentang seorang putri pureblood bernama Shouto Alana. Ia adalah teman baik Kaname sejak kecil dan menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan Kaname. Bagi Kaname, ia adalah salah satu orang yang tidak tergantikan. Tetapi jika ia disuruh memilih antara Yuuki dan Alana, siapakah yang ia pilih? Pertarungan sengit antar Pureblood akan dimulai. Dengan penuh darah.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** karena terlalu senang baca Vampire Knight terus kecantol sama Kaname, akhirnya saya buat ini cerita. cCerita ini mengandung OC. Ini cerita tentang seorang tokoh putri pureblood, Alana Shoutou. Dia itu adalah teman sejak kecil Kuran Kaname dan punya perasaan suka dengan Kaname sejak dulu.

**Important!** cerita ini **anti** Yuuki. Jadi bagi yang suka sekali sama Yuuki mohon sabar, karena saya men-setting tokoh utamanya punya perasaan benci ama Yuuki.

**Pairing:** Kaname x OC (mungkin. soalnya cerita ini hawanya agak tragis.)

Disclaimer: saya bukan yang punya Vampire Knight dan karater-karaternya. Vampire Knight yang punya cuma Matsuri Hino, tetapi OC-nya punya saya.

**Warning: Anti Yuuki**.

* * *

**The Scattered Heart**

Prologue

Ada begitu banyak perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatiku ketika aku melihatnya, di dekatnya, atau ketika dia berada di sampingku. Rasa sakit yang membuatku merasa jantungku terasa ditikam, rasa bahagia hingga rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, tetapi yang paling terasa ketika bersamanya adalah... cinta.

Dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Setiap kali aku bersamanya, rasanya aku mau menangis. Menangis dan menangis. Tetapi walaupun ingin, aku tidak bisa menangis. Aku adalah 'ras darah murni'. Vampire tingkat tertinggi dari semua vampire. Tabu bagi kami untuk menangis di khayalak umum. Kami harus selalu terlihat kuat. Kami adalah pemimpin mereka. Apajadinya bila sang pemimpin bersikap lemah seperti menangis. Aku tersenyum muram memandang tembok polos di hadapanku.. Lagipula apakah dia peduli? Apakah dia peduli padaku? Itu adalah apa yang selalu aku pertanyakan di dalam benakku. Kalau aku menderita, apakah dia peduli? Apakah dia bisa melihat apa yang aku selalu sembunyikan dalam topeng yang selalu kupakai? Apakah aku ini berarti baginya?

Aku dapat merasakan rasa darah di mulutku. Luka yang kualami ternyata lebih parah dari dugaanku. Senjata khusus vampire itu memang merepotkan. Darah-darah merah menetes dan mengalir tanpa ada tanda untuk berhenti dari dadaku yang terluka. Sepertinya luka ini lebih dalam dari perkiraanku, dan efek senjata itu menghambat kemampuan regenerasi tubuhku. Lututku terasa lemas dan akhirnya menyerah untuk menopang badanku. Aku jatuh berlutut ke lantai dan menyadarkan punggungku di tembok. Aku mendekap mataku dengan kedua tangan untuk menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang, yang terancam untuk jatuh setiap saat. Tidak berdaya. Pertama kalinya aku merasa tidak berdaya.

Putus asa.

Segala perasaan yang kupendam selama lebih dari 10 tahun terasa meluap. Meluap melebihi batas. Berbagai kemungkinan dan perasaan berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku. Bagaimana kalau dia menjawab tidak? Bagaimana kalau aku hanya dianggap sebagai alat seperti yang lain. Alat yang akan dibuang begitu ia tidak berguna. Bagaiman kalau ya? Kalau aku penting dan berarti baginya. Tapi seberapa pentingkah aku? Apakah aku lebih penting daripada adiknya? Bagaimana kalau dia sudah tahu dan mengacuhkannya? Pura-pura tidak tahu walau sebenarnya dia tahu dengan sangat jelas tentang perasaanku.

Huh. Tentu saja. Sepertinya dia tahu dan memilih untuk mengacuhkannya, sama seperti gadis dari keluarga Souen itu. Baginya keberadaanku bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan adiknya. Adiknyalah yang selalu ada di hatinya. Selalu dan selalu adiknya. Jika dia sudah mendapatkan kembali adiknya, aku pasti akan langsung hilang dari hatinya. Hilang tanpa bekas. Perhatiannya akan selalu, selalu, dan selalu tercurahkan untuk adiknya. Adik yang tak bisa apa-apa. Adik yang bodoh dan tidak mengenal dunia. Lemah. Ceroboh. Dan selalu terbawa emosi yang tidak perlu. Yang pasti anak itu TIDAK BERGUNA! Kalau saja dia bukan anak dari nona Juuri dan tuan Haruka, apakah dia akan tetap memperhatikannya? Aku terdiam sesaat untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Rumit. Ini sungguh rumit. Lama kelamaan kepalaku sakit memikirkannya, tetapi aku yakin akan satu hal. Kalau tidak ada Kaname, dia pasti sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Hmph. Bahkan dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus bersikap di depan publik. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia hadapi. Apa sebenarnya pureblood itu. Dia tidak tahu bahwa di luar sana, bagi para bangsawan dan vampire biasa, 'ras darah murni' adalah mangsa. Mangsa yang sangat berharga, yang sangat ingin mereka dapatkan dengan cara apapun. Bahkan membunuhpun akan mereka lakukan demi mendapatkan darah 'ras darah murni'. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dibalik wajah senyum mereka, monster-monster haus darah sedang mengincar dan memburu darahmu.

Sungguh tragis. Aku tersenyum kecut begitu memikirkannya. Bahwa ras kami sendiri mengincar kami, para pureblood. Tapi kurasa itu tidak berbeda dengan manusia. Baik vampire ataupun manusia, mereka haus akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Huh. Aku mendengus sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sungguh na'as. Walau ras darah murni sangat dihormati dan dipuja, memiliki kekuatan yang lebih kuat daripada yang lain, kecantikan dan ketampanan yang memikat semua orang, kami... TIDAK akan pernah hidup bahagia.

Masa depan kami begitu gelap. Begitu gelap hingga tidak ada cahaya yang mampu menembusnya. Mungkin karena itulah, banyak ras darah murni yang mati bunuh diri atau dibunuh untuk beberapa kasus. Mereka yang sudah tidak memiliki semangat hidup, memilih mati daripada hidup selama beratus-ratus tahun tanpa arti. Kosong tanpa semangat dan tujuan hidup sama saja dengan mati. Mataku terus memandang tembok polos dihadapanku dengan tatapan kosong. Mata yang tadinya bercahaya seperti batu mulia yang baru digosok, sekarang berubah menjadi kusam. Hal yang sepertinya akan aku alami. Semangat dan tujuan hidupku semakin lama semakin hilang. Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi hingga hilang tanpa sisa. Satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi hidupku sudah tidak akan ada lagi. Ia akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tahu itu. Aku... tahu... Setetes air mata membasahi pipiku. Air mata yang berusaha kubendung keluar sedikit demi sedikit tanpa henti. Kudekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku yang penuh darah untuk meredam suara tangisku. Kepalaku tertunduk dibelakang lenganku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang penuh air mata. Aku akan sendirian... Kaname... Air mata semakin bercucuran bagaikan hujan rintik-rintik. Apakah aku salah jika aku mengharapkan cintanya? Apakah aku tidak pantas akan cintanya? Aku mendesah dalam kegelapan yang hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan yang menyinari dari jendela kamarku. Apakah ada yang dapat membangkitkan semangat hidupku lagi? Selain dirinya?

Itu yang aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk memprediksi masa depan. Tidak ada yang pasti dalam masa depan. Masa depan akan selalu berubah. Walau terkadang kita tahu, masa depan apa yang akan kita alami.

* * *

A/N: Ya ini prologue-nya. Memang pendek, tetapi nanti chapter 1 saya perpanjang jadi 2000+ kata. Tolong review-nya ya. comment pendapatnya tentang cerita saya, bagus apa tidak. kalau ada yang kurang silakan review. nanti saya perbaiki.

kalau ada yang mau kasih pendapat tentang ide cerita juga silakan.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Malam ini sepertinya malam yang sunyi. Suara binatang tak terdengar, dan hanya suara angin yang berhembus yang memecah kesunyian malam. Bulan purnama menjulang di langit, memberikan cahayanya menerangi malam yang gelap. Bintang-bintang tampak jelas di malam yang dingin ini. Awan-awan menyingkir seperti tirai yang membuka pemandangan malam. Walau sudah mulai mendekati musim semi, hawa di sekolah privat Cross Academy masih sedikit lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Tetapi itu tidak meluluhkan semangat para gadis yang dengan riang dan sekuat tenaga berteriak tanpa henti di depan Moon Dorm, asrama bagi salah satu kelas di Cross Academy, Ya. Benar-benar malam yang SANGAT 'sunyi'. Night Class yang merupakan kelas untuk para murid elit karena ketampanan dan kecantikan serta kemampuan mereka bisa dibilang top class. Selain Night Class, Cross Academy mempunyai satu kelas lagi, yaitu Day Class. Seperti namanya Day Class adalah kelas untuk di siang hari, sedangkan Night Class untuk kelas di malam hari. Setiap terjadi pergantian kelas pastilah keributan selalu terjadi. Sebagian besar murid Day Class terutama wanita, pasti pergi ke depan Moon Dorm untuk menyambut Night Class. Teriakan nama para murid Night Class terdengar di sana sini memekakkan telinga. Mereka terus berteriak tanpa henti seakan suara mereka tidak ada habisnya. Tetapi, mereka tidak tahu kenyataan sesungguhnya yang menyelubungi Night Class.

... Kenyataan bahwa semua murid Night Class adalah vampire.

* * *

Tanggal hari ini menunjukkan 14th February. Ya, hari ini adalah St. Chocholate Day. Seluruh murid wanita Day Class berbaris di depan Moon Dorm sambil meneriakkan nama-nama idola mereka. Khusus untuk hari ini di depan Moon Dorm dipasang beberapa gerbang dengan nama-nama murid Night Class di atasnya. Para murid Day Class berbaris di belakang gerbang sesuai dengan nama idola mereka, menunggu untuk menyerahkan coklat valentin mereka. Tidak lupa juga dengan teriakan-teriakan kegirangan mereka. Sungguh mustahil mereka menunggu para Night Class dengan diam, malahan hari ini teriakan mereka terdengar lebih keras daripada biasanya. Di depan gerbang-gerbang itu tampak sepasang murid Day Class sedang mengatur para murid agar tetap di barisan. Di lengan mereka tersemat ban lengan yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah anggota komite kedisplinan.

"Mundur! Aku bilang mundur! Kalian harus tetap di barisan!" wanita anggota komite kedisplinan itu berteriak kepada barisan di belakangnya sambil mendorong mereka agar tidak lebih maju ke depan. Tampak jelas bagi semua orang bahwa dia kesusahan menjaga para murid tetap di barisan. Anggota kedisiplinan berambut coklat sebahu dengan mata coklat madu terlihat sangat mati-matian mendorong para kerumunan siswi agar tetap di barisan. Tetapi itu percuma saja, ketika gerbang Moon Dorm dibuka dan murid-murid Night Class mulai melangkah keluar, para murid semakin menggila. Teriakan mereka terdengar jauh lebih keras daripada sebelumnya, tak lupa juga dengan dorongan mereka. Semakin lama semakin kuat hingga anggota kedisiplinan itu nyaris saja jatuh.

Di bagian paling tengah barisan murid Night Class, tampak sepasang murid yang terlihat paling mencolok. Mereka terlihat seperti pemimpin para murid Night Class lain di sekitar mereka. Yang wanita berambut hitam gelap bagaikan malam tanpa bulan dengan panjang sepinggang. Rambutnya sedikit berombak dan jatuh indah menyelimuti postur tubuhnya. Bagian depan rambutnya dipotong pendek, sedikit di atas bahu. Poninya tertata rapi di alisnya yang hitam melengkung sempurna. Dengan mata biru mudanya yang jernih bagaikan batu mulia, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya merasa terekspos dan terpana ketika dia menatapmu lekat-lekat. Seakan-akan tatapannya mampu menembus hingga jiwamu yang yang paling dalam. Kulitnya putih seputih salju dengan pipinya merona merah jambu seperti bunga sakura. Bibirnya yang kecil tetapi penuh berwarna merah seperti cherry matang. Laki-laki maupun perempuan yang melihatnya mau tidak mau terpana dan mengagumi kecantikannya. Mereka seakan terhipnotis dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil memandang para murid Day Class yang bersemangat meneriakkan nama-nama idola mereka. Akan tetapi yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sikap Aidou yang tak kalah antusiasnya. Wajahnya bersinar-sinar seperti anak kecil ketika melihat kerumunan murid Day Class di depan Moon Dorm. Dilihat saja sudah kelihatan bahwa dia sangat menantikan event ini. Sangat berbeda dengan murid Night Class lainnya yang malas menanggapi event ini. Tetapi itulah uniknya Aidou. Begitu nona anggota kedisplinan itu selesai menjelaskan aturannya, Aidou segera berlari menuju kerumunan fansnya.

"Ayo semuanya~ Berikan padaku satu-satu. Aku akan menerima semuanya~," dengan senyuman lebar dan tangan terbuka, ia berlari menghampiri fansnya. Melihat itu para fansnya semakin antusias dan berteriak semakin kencang menyambutnya.

"Aidou," ucap seorang lelaki tampan berambut coklat kayu sebahu dengan mata merah seperti ruby yang berada di samping wanita berambut hitam itu "Jaga sikapmu. Mengertikan?" peringatnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman dan nada bicaranya memang terdengar ramah, tetapi terdapat 'nada perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah' dalam ucapannya yang membuat Aidou berhenti dalam sekejap. Ia membeku seperti patung dengan tangannya masih terulur dan kakinya setengah terangkat, siap melangkah.

"Baik, ketua asrama Kuran," Aidou menoleh sembari menjawab dengan pelan. Ia berusaha menurunkan antusiasmenya. Hanya dengan satu ucapan dari lelaki berambut coklat tua itu, Aidou menunduk lesu sambil menerima coklat-coklatnya. Para murid Night Class lainnya yang tidak tertarik segera kembali berjalan.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari wanita di samping lelaki berambut coklat itu. "Wah wah. Sepertinya khusus hari ini kamu mengikatnya dengan sangat kencang, Kaname."

Lelaki berambut coklat tua bernama Kuran Kaname itu, menoleh kepada wanita yang masih tertawa kecil di sampingnya. Senyumnya terlihat sedikit melembut begitu melihatnya. "Karena itu memang perlu, Alana," Kaname adalah ketua kelas Night Class merangkap ketua asrama Moon Dorm. Oleh karena itu, menjaga ketertiban murid Night Class adalah tugasnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, tawanya mereda walau senyum kecil masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Yaa memang. Antusiasmenya itu bisa membuat keributan ini bertambah besar dan semakin ka-"

"Anoo... Kuran-senpai mohon terimalah ini!" pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh sebuah suara pelan di samping Kaname. Di sana tampak seorang murid Day Class mengulurkan sebuah coklat dengan menunduk malu-malu kepada Kaname. Di belakangnya tampak sederatan panjang murid Day Class mengantri menunggu giliran dengan wajah tersipu malu ketika memandang Kaname. Menengadah ke atas, gerbang bertulisan Kuran-senpai berdiri tepat di samping mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak," dengan senyuman sopan, Kaname menerima coklat itu. Segera saja begitu murid pertama berhasil menyerahkan coklat, murid-murid lainnya segera mengikuti menyerahkan coklat mereka. Tetapi berbeda dengan Aidou yang fansnya bisa dibilang agak...'liar', para murid Day Class yang menyerahkan coklat kepada Kaname bersikap sangat sopan dan malu-malu kucing. Mereka tidak berteriak dan saling berdesak-desakan. Sikap mereka lembut dan mereka berbicara dengan nada pelan. Perbandingannya bagaikan langit dan bumi.

"Aah.. maaf. Kedua tanganku sudah penuh. Aku sudah tidak bisa menerima lagi," setelah menerima beberapa coklat, Kaname meminta maaf dengan senyum kecil menunjukkan 'penyesalannya'.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Justru kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf," para murid Day Class segera membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil meminta maaf. Alana hanya bisa diam menyaksikan dengan muka tanpa ekspresi walau jika diperhatikan baik-baik matanya bersinar-sinar menahan tawa. 'Tipikal Kaname. Padahal dia masih bisa membawa lebih banyak lagi,' pikirnya.

"Benar-benar maaf ya," Kaname meminta maaf lagi sambil tersenyum sedikit menyesal. "Ayo, Alana." Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju kelas dengan Seiren, pelayan Kaname berjalan di belakang mereka. Ketika melewati gadis komite kedisiplinan, Kaname selalu tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasihnya. Entah karena hanya untuk etika kesopanan atau karena ia memang ingin berbicara dengan gadis itu. Sampai saat ini Alana masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kaname bersikap seperti itu. Terutama sikap Kaname yang selalu lembut ketika berbicara dengan gadis itu. Seolah-olah gadis itu dapat pecah setiap saat.

"Terima kasih Yuuki," ucap Kaname sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Iya," Yuuki tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan terima kasih Kaname, ia segera menoleh ke belakangnya. Saat ini ia sedang menahan dua orang penggemar yang kecewa karena idolanya tidak datang ke tempat mereka. "Jangan sampai terluka ya," tambahnya sambil berjalan menjauh menuju kelas.

"Baik." Yuuki menjawab dengan wajah sedikit tersipu. Hal itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Alana. Ia mengamati pembicaraan singkat mereka dengan perasaan tidak suka walau wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Dari awal ia memang sudah tidak suka terhadap gadis komite kedisiplinan itu. Ia tidak tahu alasan pastinya kenapa ia tidak menyukainya dan itu cukup membuatnya bingung. Padahal tidak biasanya ia mudah dalam tidak menyukai seseorang. Bahkan ia bisa dibilang cukup menyukai Aidou dan anggota komite kedisiplinan yang seorang lagi. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti, gadis itu adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menumbuhkan kebencian dalam dirinya.

Jujur saja, ia kurang begitu mengerti kenapa gadis itu bisa menjadi sangat spesial bagi Kaname. Padahal ia hanya manusia biasa seperti yang lainnya. Apa yang menjadi sangat spesial dari dalam dirinya hingga Kaname sangat peduli kepadanya? tanya Alana dalam hati sembari memringkan kepalanya ke samping.

Ia anak angkat kepala sekolah dan dulu ia pernah diselamatkan oleh Kaname, tetapi perhatian Kaname terhadapa gadis itu tetap saja aneh. Ya, tetapi mengingat reputasi kepala sekolah Kurosu terdahulu, mungkin memang harus hati-hati.

Pernah sekali ia bertanya kepada Kaname tentang hal itu. Tetapi Kaname hanya diam dan mengacuhkannya seolah Alana sama sekali tidak bertanya kepadanya. Taktik yang sangat Alana kenal jika Kaname tidak ingin membahas sesuatu. Teman sejak kecilnya memang keras kepala. Alana mendesah dalam hati. Tetapi cepat atau lambat Alana pasti tahu apa yang coba disembunyikan Kaname dan ia yakin Kanamepun tahu akan hal itu. Semakin dipikir-pikir mungkin itulah yang membuat Kaname kadang-kadang kesal. Alana tertawa kecil ketika mengingat wajah Kaname kecil yang kesal ketika Alana selalu dapat menemukannya dengan cepat ketika bermain petak umpet.

Walau Alana adalah salah satu orang yang mendapat kepercayaan penuh darinya, tetapi masih banyak hal yang disembunyikan oleh Kaname. Banyak sekali beban yang ia tanggung sendirian. Alana ingin berbagi beban itu tetapi sepertinya Kaname tidak pernah mengizinkannya dan itu selalu membuat Alana sebal. Sampai kapan Kaname mau terus keras kepala seperti itu. Ya, memang Kaname adalah salah satu vampir terkuat yang pernah ia temui, tapi vampir terkuat pun mempunyai batas.

"Sudah selesai melamunnya?" suara Kaname terdengar lembut dan dekat dengan telinga kirinya. Alana tersontak dan mendongak, menatap Kaname yang sedikit menunduk agar mereka terlihat sedikit sejajar. Badan Alana yang ramping dan hanya 160-an cm itu memang terlihat kecil dan mungil jika dibandingkan dengan Kaname yang tingginya hampir 180 cm dengan badan tegap berisi. "Aah. Ya sudah selesai, itu jika kamu sudah selesai bicara dengan gadis komite kedisplinan itu."

Kaname tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala. Mereka berdua segera kembali berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Murid Night Class yang masih berada di jalan hanya tinggal sedikit dan mereka tidak ingin tertinggal di kerumunan bising murid Day Class.

"Jadi apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Kaname.

"Hmm… kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" Alana menjawabnya sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Ia tidak mau memberitahu Kaname apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan tadi sembari menunggu Kaname selesai berbicara dengan gadis komite kedisiplinan itu.

"Aku tahu tadi kamu memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatmu sangat penasaran hingga bertanya-tanya sendiri. Jadi, apa yang kamu pikirkan hingga kamu bertanya-tanya?"

Alana yang mendegar itu, merasa malu dan ia bisa merasakan pipinya sedikit memerah. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menutupi pipinya yang memerah. "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu aku memikirkan sesuatu hingga bertanya-tanya sendiri?"

Kaname menoleh ke arah Alana sambil sedikit tersenyum. "Kebiasaanmu dalam memiringkan kepala ketika memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatmu penasaran tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu."

Mendengar jawaban Kaname, pipi Alana semakin memerah. Ia berjalan semakin cepat untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Tetapi baru berjalan beberapa langkah, mereka sudah dihadang oleh beberapa murid Day Class. Tidak, kali ini bukan murid wanita yang menghadang mereka, tetapi murid pria.

Wajah mereka tersipu malu sambil membawa bunga atau bingkisan coklat. Wajah murid pria yang berada paling depan tampak gugup dan tersipu. Ia segera membungkuk sambil menyerahkan rangkaian bunga mawar merah kepada Alana.

"Alana-san, terimalah bunga ini!" teriaknya, yang kemudian diikuti oleh beberapa murid lain yang berada di belakangnya.

Alana menerima bunga dan hadiah-hadiah mereka. Ia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan mereka. Lagipula Alana menyukai bunga, jadi apa salahnya?

"Terima kasih banyak," Alana mengucapkankan terima kasihnya dengan senyuman manis hingga tampak bunga-bunga bermekaran di belakangnya. Dan secara sukses membuat mata para murid pria berbentuk hati dan wajah mereka merah padam. Rasanya tadi terlihat ada satu dua murid yang jatuh pingsan dengan hidung mimisan. 'Yah itu biar komite kedisipilinan yang mengurusnya,' Alana tertawa kecil melihat tingkah para murid Day Class. Kaname tersenyum kecil di sampingnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku teman kecilnya yang suka membuat wajah orang merah padam. Ia sudah merasakannya sendiri ketika masih kecil dulu. 'Berkat dia, sekarang aku menjadi orang yang tidak mudah tersipu.' Kaname mengingat sifatnya ketika masih kecil dulu, dan mau tidak mau ia merasa sedikit senang, tetapi juga sedih.

Tetapi entah kenapa, dewi takdir sepertinya suka memperlambat mereka masuk ke kelas. Baru saja mereka mau kembali berjalan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda dilempar dari belakang menuju ke arah Kaname dengan sangat cepat. Secara refleks Kaname segera menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan dan mendapati bahwa benda yang dilempar ke arahnya itu adalah bingkisan coklat. Melirik ke arah belakang, tampak Zero Kiriyu, seorang anggota komite kedisiplinan lainnya yang bekerja bersama Yuuki.

"Kuran-senpai, barangmu jatuh," Zero menjelaskan dengan muka datar. Yuuki yang berdiri di belakang Zero tampak panik mencari-cari di kantong roknya. "Eh?! Kapan itu kau ambil Zero?!" Yuuki berusaha melotot ke arah Zero walau sepertinya tidak berhasil dengan wajahnya yang merah padam karena malu.

Kaname tersenyum lembut sambil memandang bingkisan coklat itu. "Aku terima ya Yuuki. Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil kembali berjalan.

"I-i-iya," jawab Yuuki terbata-bata. Ia tidak menyangka dapat menyerahkan coklatnya kepada senpai pujaanya. Wajahnya yang masih merah memandangi punggung Kaname. Setelah Kaname tidak terlihat lagi, Yuuki melirik ke arah Zero dan meninju pinggangnya. "Itu tadi tidak perlu tahu. Kamu mau membuatku marah ya."

"Kamu terlalu pengecut sih. Sudah bagus kubantu," setelah memberi tinjuan bertubi-tubi ke pinggang Zero sebagai balasan perkataannya, Yuuki kembali memandang ke arah Kaname pergi dengan tatapan sedih.

"Habisnya.. bagaimanapun aku menginginkannya, walau kita hidup di dunia yang sama, aku dan dia sangat berbeda." Yuuki menundukkan kepalanya hingga poni rambutnya menutupi mata coklatnya. "Karena vampir dan manusia tidak bisa bersatu."

"Vampir dan manusia tidak bisa bersatu?" Zero mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya. Itu yang Alana-senpai katakan padaku," Yuuki masih menundukkan kepalanya, memandang tanah yang ia rasa sangat menarik saat ini sambil meneruskan perkataanya dengan nada sedih. "Terutama Kaname-senpai. Katanya... Kaname-senpai tidak akan mungkin mengambil pasangan manusia."

Zero terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia memunggungi Yuuki dan berbalik menuju asrama. Sembari berjalan ia berkata, "Memang. Terutama bagi Kuran dan Shouto-senpai."

Kaget mendengar perkataan Zero, Yuuki mendongak dan hendak bertanya apa maksudnya, tetapi Zero sudah terlanjur pergi. Yuuki mendesah. 'Sepertinya memang tidak mung-'

"Kyaaaa!" Suara teriakan murid-murid menyadarkannya dari pikiran suramnya. Ia melihat ke arah sumber suara dan benar saja, Aidou sedang merayu para murid wanita dan menanyakan golongan darah mereka! Langsung ia meniup peluitnya sambil menegeluarkan kartu merah. "Time out! Tidak boleh merayu dan menanyakan golongan darah murid, Aidou-senpai!"

* * *

Selama perjalanan menuju gedung sekolah, Alana melirik tajam ke arah Kaname yang berjalan menghampirinya. Sejak menerima coklat itu, Kaname terus memegangnya seakan benda berharga. Ia bahkan mencium aroma Yuuki dari coklat itu. Sedangkan coklat lainnya diberikan begitu saja kepada Seiren seperti barang tidak penting. Hanya coklat yuuki lah yang penting.

'Siapa Kurosu Yuuki itu sebenarnya? Tidak mungkin hanya karena dia dulu pernah menolongnya dan dia adalah anak kepala sekolah Kurosu, lalu sikapnya menjadi seperti ini.' Alana terdiam dan berusaha mencari kemungkinan tentang identitas Yuuki. 'Perlakuannya kepada Yuuki seolah-olah Yuuki adalah satu-satunya gadis di dunia yang paling penting.' Memikirkan itu membuat tubuh Alana ingin gemetar. Rasanya seperti ada batu es besar yang menimpa perutnya dan dadanya serasa dipukul. Alana mendekap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, seperti berusaha untuk menghangatkan badan. 'Tapi kenapa?'

Alana melirik ke sebelahnya dan melihat Kaname begitu menghargai coklat Yuuki seperti sebuah harta tak ternilai membuatnya merasa dadanya dipukul sekali lagi. Ia sungguh bersyukur dia dilatih layaknya seorang gadis pureblood sehingga ia bisa menahan emosi dan ekspresinya. Ia tidak ingin Kaname tahu tentang perasaannya. Berbahaya.

'Rasanya ada suatu kepingan puzzle yang lepas dari pengamatanku. Sesuatu yang seharusnya aku tahu.'

Melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, kedua vampir pureblood tersebut segera duduk di tempat duduk mereka di bagian belakang dekat dengan jendela.

'Kurosu Yuuki. Siapa kamu sebenarnya,'

* * *

Ya, akhirnya selesai chap 1. read and review y.


End file.
